Piketooth
}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Piketooth |senior warrior=Piketooth |mate=Shimmerpelt |son=Blackclaw |daughter=Skyheart |mentor=Unknown |app=Graypool |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Piketooth is a skinny dark brown tabby tom with a narrow face, and protruding canine teeth. Piketooth was a warrior of RiverClan under Hailstar’s and Crookedstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. His mate was Shimmerpelt, and he mentored Graypool. He fathered his and Shimmerpelt’s kits, Blackclaw and Skyheart. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Talltail is sent to hunt on the RiverClan border with Appledawn. Talltail gazes over at the border, narrowing his eyes when two dark pelts can be seen weaving through the bushes. Hareflight remarks that the river must be frozen if RiverClan cats are resorting to hunting on land, while Cloudrunner says that there was no mention of a prey shortage at the Gathering. Talltail remarks that no Clan would be open about a weakness of that nature and approaches the scent line, hearing paw steps heading his way. He sees something running at full pelt, not even slowing as it approaches the scent line. As the ferns move, a rabbit appears from the bushes, followed by two RiverClan cats, and Talltail recognizes Piketooth and Nightsky. Piketooth runs after the rabbit furiously, outflanking the rabbit and pushing it back towards Nightsky, who kills it. :Appledawn hisses at Talltail to confront the cats, since they had trespassed onto WindClan territory. As Talltail approach the cats, Piketooth bares his fangs and Nightsky stands in front of the rabbit, the cats noted as looking thin. Talltail then tells Nightsky to take the rabbit and hurry back to their territory before Appledawn comes. Nightsky grabs the rabbit, taking off, and Piketooth gives a shocked look at Talltail before following. Talltail is relieved to see them disappear into the ferns. :Later, Talltail is seen telling Jake about the four different Clans. He mentions that they would shred a cat if they crossed their border. He then thinks about Piketooth and Nightsky, and corrects himself to say that they don't always hurt those who trespass. :When Hopkit is brought to Brambleberry for help, Piketooth is seen checking over the kit. He tells the WindClan cats to follow him to RiverClan camp. Talltail later looks at all the watchful eyes of the RiverClan cats, and sees Piketooth beside Nightsky, to which he whispers something to her ear. Crookedstar's Promise :Piketooth is first seen when ThunderClan takes back Sunningrocks. He races into the camp, following Mudfur and Brightsky, fur bristling. He has a fat carp skewered in his front teeth, shortly before dropping the fish onto the pile. Piketooth asks Hailstar who would lead the battle patrol. As the debate continues on whether or not to attack, he growls that there's prey at Sunningrocks that could make up for the lack of fish. Piketooth kicks the carp lying at his paws, commenting that it took all morning to catch it. As Echomist objects, Piketooth digs his claws into the ground, asking if they're really going to give up Sunningrocks without a word. When Hailstar says they won't fight that day, his fur bushes up, but he doesn't protest. :He is then seen with Shimmerpelt, hauling reeds out of the reed bed. Crookedkit asks him if he can help, and Piketooth tells Crookedkit to be careful, and to not fall in. When Crookedkit comes back to the Clan, he is seen sitting next to Shimmerpelt. Later, Crookedkit remembers that Piketooth had finally taught him how to swim and catch minnows. Piketooth is then seen when Reedfeather comes to the RiverClan camp. He seems angry at Reedfeather, stating that kits should stay with their mother. :Later, he helps Cedarpelt and Beetlenose train Crookedpaw, although he doesn't speak much. When Crookedpaw gets in trouble for insulting Beetlenose, Piketooth reassures him that he wasn't the first or last apprentice to get in trouble. After Hailstar decides that RiverClan is going to re-take Sunningrocks, Piketooth is seen sitting with a couple of other RiverClan warriors. He is also chosen to be part of the battle patrol. He is then seen sharing tongues with Shimmerpelt. :When Crookedpaw comes up with a plan to chase away the dogs, he thinks it is a good idea, he is chosen to chase the dog away. While Crookedpaw is stuck playing with the kits, he hopes that Cedarpelt, Piketooth, or Timberfur will come back from patrolling or hunting to take over kit duty. :When his mate, Shimmerpelt, starts kitting, he, along with Lakeshine, is mentioned to be in the nursery with her. When Crookedjaw and Willowpaw go to the nursery to visit his kits, Blackkit and Skykit, Piketooth is shown to be very proud. He is then seen with Voleclaw playing moss-ball with Frogkit and Sunkit. When he has to stop playing the kits appear to be very disappointed. Crookedjaw then stated that Piketooth and Cedarpelt had taught him everything he knows. After Brightsky dies, Frogkit tells Brambleberry that Piketooth says StarClan is angry with them. :When Hailstar plans to take more of ThunderClan's territory, he is on the patrol to do so along with Shimmerpelt, Timberfur, Rippleclaw, Shellheart, and Whitefang. Afterwards he is seen limping back and forth around camp and growling under his breath. After Leopardpaw, Reedpaw, Loudpaw, Blackpaw, Frogpaw and Skypaw’s apprentice ceremony he is seen play fighting and tumbling around the clearing with Blackpaw. A while afterwards he is seen paying respect to Rainflower's body. He whispers his respects in her ear. He is then scheduled to be on the patrol to take back Sunningrocks once more. :Piketooth is chosen to be part of the patrol to re-take Sunningrocks. When Mudfur chooses to fight Adderfang alone, Piketooth, along with Owlfur and Softwing, scramble up the rocks, not knowing what's going on. After the battle Hailstar calls his senior warriors to come and discuss what to do with him, Piketooth is mentioned as one of the senior warriors. :Piketooth, Loudbelly, and Crookedstar go hunting in the middle of leaf bare. Piketooth comments that he knows why Loudbelly's warrior name is Loudbelly. After Piketooth snaps at Loudbelly, Crookedstar thinks about how the tempers had been short lately. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Shimmerpelt: Son: :Blackclaw: Daughter: :Skyheart: Grandsons: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Granddaughter: :Primrosepaw: Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Щукозубfi:Haukihammasfr:Croc de Brochetde:Hechtzahn Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan cats Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Senior warriors Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters